I Am a Vampire!
by It's Fnicking Awesomeness
Summary: Sexy Vampire Trilogy 1/3- Red, hot, pulsating, spicy, delicious, aromatic, sweet, crimson, flowing…. Silly Max, I thought, what happened to your fight reaction?. And that was my last coherent thought before my finger alighted on a vein, the thick, juicy blood pounding away beneath my touch, and I lost all control.
1. Wondrous Waffles Contest

OK, this isn't the first chapter of this new story. But don't worry, it's already up. I just wanted to let you guys know about something first.

I am going to have an ongoing contest throughout this, and future, stories. It's called "Wondrous Waffles"! So… the goal is to earn virtual waffles- (#) -by reviewing. The contest ends after I post the last chapter of the story. Here are the ways you can get waffles:

Every Chapter:

1. Review the chapter- this chapter doesn't count (1 waffle per chapter)

2. Answer the Question of the Chapter (2 waffles)

3. If I have a poll, contest, or contest _within _ the story and you answered it (1 waffle)

4. If I think you're review was utterly amazing (which I guess might happen a couple times) (1 waffle)

One time per story:

1. Add this story to your favorites and alerts lists (1 waffle each)

2. If it had a SYOC, if you entered (1 waffle per story- no matter how many characters you submitted)

3. Your character was chosen in the SYOC contest (3 bonus waffles per story- no matter how many characters were chosen)

So there is a chance of earning up to 5 waffles per chapter, and up to 6 waffles right at the beginning of the story! So, you continue earning waffles every chapter, and the person at the end with the most waffles wins. Here are the prizes:

Fourth and Fifth: A shout out

Third and Second: A shout out and excerpt from an upcoming story

First: A shout out, an excerpt, and… something else amazing.

Anyone got any ideas? Or can anyone tell me how to "make a banner" to give to someone?

Alright- go to the next chapter and start earning waffles!


	2. Prolouge

**A/N: Okay, my A/N's are gonna be a little different this story. I'm only gonna have one fact per chapter, and I want to be more professional, so Fang is gonna stay out of my A/N's for this story. He's pouting.**

**Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite mythological creature? I LOVE Pegasus's (the flying horses from ancient Greece).**

Prologue

Fang POV

The breath _whoosh_ed out of my lungs as I was thrown back against a brick wall by an invisible force. And by invisible, I don't mean "I don't see anything there". I mean, it's moving too gosh darn fast for even my dinosaur (or whatever Max calls it) vision to track it's movements.

I slid down to the concrete alley floor, trying to see past all the pretty stars and birdies. But then I was lifted into the air by my throat, gasping for breath. I heard a low growl, and I could begin to dimly see the dark shape looming in front of me.

It looked human shaped, with shiny, swept-back hair. I could see an unnaturally bright glint off of its teeth (whatever 'it' was) from the moon. There was lots of _swish_ing and _swoosh_ing, so I thought they were wearing a cape of some sorts.

My musings were drowned out when I felt two sharp things pierce my neck. It stung like crazy, and it felt like a leech- there was sucking involved. Now, if you're like me, and you grew up in a dog crate being experimented on 24/7 (which I highly doubt), you would freak out if two needles- that's what I thought they were- pierced your neck and started drawing your blood. So that's what I did.

I shouted, twisted, kicked, punched, squirmed- anything to get this creepy pedo-rapist-voodoo-murder (we can call it CP for short) off of me. I guess CP didn't like that, because he (I'm gonna go with male gender) dropped me with another growl. I didn't waste any time on the ground- I hit it running.

Sprinting off towards the outside of the town (which, ironically, _did _have lots of trees around it), I looked behind me. I didn't see anybody or anything. But that didn't mean CP wasn't still following me. He probably went to go get his pedo-van.

I ran through the deep woods, dodging tress, bushes, and evil vines. I couldn't hear anything at all, outside of the rasp of my breathing and the swish of my pants. But I knew he was out there, and I knew that he would be coming back for me.

I kept hearing whispers, too, which really freaked me out. And then, every so often, I heard the swish of a cloak. Also scaring the bejeezus out of me was the fact that my pulse was racing (and I hadn't been running long enough for that to happen), I was sweating (and it was like 30 degrees out), I could feel my blood literally heating up (not a pleasant sensation), and that my vision was going tunnel.

All those factors caused me to gradually slow down, then stop, lean against a tree, and eventually fall to the ground. The last thing I saw before blacking out was a pair of glowing eyes.

**A/N: Oooh ominous! I hope you liked it- it's my first attempt at horror writing. And… I'd love a beta :D**

**Fact: I'm going trick or treating tonight. You're never too old for free candy :D**

**Okay, guys, you know what to do. R&R- do it for the waffles! Have a very, very, _very_ scary and happy Halloween :)**


	3. Coming Home

**A/N: LOL I completely forgot to add an A/N the first time I added this chapter... -.-**

**Sorry it took so long to get this to you, my life has been SO busy. **

**Fact: For the long weekend, I am taking care of the two cutest guinea pigs EVER for my pre-vet class! YAY!**

**Question: What is your favorite meat? And, for my veggies only friends, what is your favorite vegetable?**

Fang POV

I groaned, turning over in my sleep. What was wrong with my bed? And why wasn't Max in it? Oh wait, that was just a dream. I opened my eyes, only to come face to face with a squirrel.

"IUEOIREBFOUHAJFJKDAGH!" I screamed. The squirrel dashed away up a tree, leaving me totally confused. I slowly sat up, looking around. I was… in the middle of a forest… alone…. My first thought was _I'm gonna KILL Iggy_. Then, I thought, _Wait- something important happened last night. _And then, _I really hope we didn't run out of bacon at home._

I racked my still-muddled brain, trying to remember what had gone down last night. I scratched my neck, and my fingers hit two bumps. I froze, finally recalling last night. My mysterious attacker, the two needles, the run through the forest, the weird sick feelings, the blacking out….

_Oh man, Max is gonna kill me._ Good thing I have my priorities straight. I looked around my immediate area, finding nothing but drops of my own blood and squirrel poop (dumb animal). Dusting myself off, I jogged around, looking for a clearing. When I found one, I took off, speeding towards Dr. M's house. It was very early in the morning, and the sun hadn't even come up yet.

On the way there, I went over possible excuses to tell Max.

_Max, I was attacked by ninjas._

_Max, I love you!_

_Max, I had to save an old helpless lady from a fire, and then I saw a kitten drowning, and-_

_Max- I was out buying bacon for you, and then this mugger took it and-_

_Max, will you have my babies?_

Yea- those would definitely go over well. But, seeing as I was already arriving at the house, I was kind of out of luck. I landed in the back yard, and smoothly walked in the kitchen door. For some reason, Nudge was sitting there reading. Why would anyone want to get up at this ungodly hour? As soon as Nudge looked up from her fashion magazine and saw me, she rushed over to hug me.

"OH MY GOD FANG YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT FIRE-BREATHING RABID ALPACAS WITH THEIR ARMY OF EVIL BURRITOS ATTACKED YOU! OMG MAAAAAAX FANG IS BAAAAAAAAAACK!" Nudge screamed. I think my eardrums just broke.

I heard thundering steps on the stairs, and the rest of the flock ran into the kitchen. "Fang! Where have you been?" Max ran up and wrapped me in a hug. Oh my god, cardiac arrest- she hugged me!

_She _hugged _me_!

"Um… out." Yup- that's me. Smooth as butter.

"All night?" she asked skeptically. I just nodded. Rolling her eyes, Max said "Just don't do that to me ever again!" She punched my shoulder before walking away. Typical Max.

"Dude… so where were you?" Iggy said. "Gettin' some?" Cue eyebrow wiggling.

"Shut it." I said, walking up the stairs. I didn't tell anyone about my mysterious attack, and I'm surprised that no one noticed my bruises and cuts. I guess they're so commonplace that no one really cares anymore.

Besides, I didn't want anyone to worry. Max was antsy enough sitting in one place for long, and I wasn't even sure how to explain it anyway.

_So there I was, in a dark alleyway, when all of a sudden someone I couldn't see started to beat me up. They took some of my blood, I ran away, I felt sick, then I collapsed. The end. _Yea. _That _makes a lot of sense.

I lay down on my bed, closing my eyes. I fingered the two small bumps on my neck, trying to think of who did it. It could be the School. That would make sense… the swishy white coat, the stupid slicked back hair, the bared over whitened teeth…. But why did they leave me here?

I groaned- all of these questions were making my head hurt. I rolled onto my side, facing the window. I watched as the sun peeked out from behind the trees, then slowly rose to shine fully in my room.

"OW!" I shouted, twisting back around. My eyes literally felt like they were being set on _fire_. And believe me, I know how that feels. Iggy and his dumb ideas….

I turned back around, screwing my eyes shut. Slowly opening them, bit by bit, I looked out the window again. "God DAMN!" I yelled, diving to the floor and getting under my bed.

What the heck? I opened my eyes- they were fine down here in the dark. No burning here. But why were they hurting so much in the first place? Maybe the scientist or whatever that attacked me did something to me. But, what?

**A/N: Again, sorry about the wait and lack of A/N! I wish you all a very happy and food-coma-filled Thanksgiving! Or, if you don't celebrate it, have a very happy and food-coma-induced weekend!**


	4. Going Crazy?

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! It has been FOR-EVAH since I have had any time at all to do this. Please forgive me- I really am busy. So, in order to not make you wait any longer, I'll start the chapter right away.**

**I HAVE A POLL UP AND IF YOU LOVE ME AND MY ANTICS (EVEN A LITTLE BIT) THEN PLEASE VOTE ON IT!**

**FACT: I made it to the finals and placed overall 11th (out of over 30) in my track meet last Saturday. I almost got a PR (personal record- I was .03 seconds away) and it's only the first meet of the year :)**

**P.S. Sorry about the double alert, but the first time I posted it I forgot to add an A/N... again.**

Fang POV

It had been twelve hours since I had gotten back home, and all I had figured out was this- THE SUNLIGHT BURNS!

Yea, yea, make all the Goth jokes you want. But for real, whenever I could see sunlight, it burned the sh*t outta my eyes. Like, it felt like someone was stabbing me in the eyes with a rusty paring knife. It was debilitating, and I couldn't do anything but hide under my bed. Even through my eyelids the light was too much. Light bulb light didn't hurt at all, which I found weird.

So I had two options for leaving the safety (and dust bunnies) of underneath my bed- walk around with my eyes closed and look like an idiot and probably hurt myself; or wear sunglasses and look like a douche and an even bigger idiot for wearing sunglasses inside.

So… I went with the sunglasses option. I mean, I was already sore from the beating from the scientist. I didn't need any more bruises. Besides, Iggy couldn't see them; Angel could read my mind as to why I was wearing them; and Nudge was actually my friend; unlike the other savages in the house.

"Wow, you must be a cool kid." Gazzy snorted as I walked into the kitchen for dinner. I just glared at him (which he couldn't see… damn…) and sat at the table next to Max. Unfortunately, Max was not above teasing me. Kind of makes me wonder why I fell for her, huh?

"Trying to set a new trend, dipwad?" she said, smirking at me. Man she was hot when she smirked. Actually… she was hot all the time.

Insert various internal flips and jumps.

Iggy had cooked broiled fish, peas, homemade French fries, and cherry Jello for dinner. I was scarfing down spoonfuls of peas as I was being passed the fish from Iggy himself. As I took it from him, my hand brushed against his.

_Heaving breath. Pounding footsteps. White walls. Wire floor. The maze game. _

_Couldn't stop, couldn't rest- had to run. Run, run, run as fast as I can. Escape. Torture. Can't lose._

_ Teeth. Hot breath. Paws. Heavy footsteps. Chasing. Erasers. Run faster! Faster! Faster! FASTER!_

_ Light. Finish. Can stop now. Out of breath. Can't breathe! Collapsed. Carried away. Back to the cage._

Dropping the plate of fish to the table, I gripped the arms of my chair, breathing heavily. I was sweating, my heart was pounding, and my breath came out in gasps. I'm sure my eyes were wide as heck under the glasses, and I could feel everyone staring at me.

"Fang! What happened?" Max demanded, checking me for any injuries. Gazzy and Nudge looked extremely worried, while Angel just looked extremely confused. She probably felt what I did, and didn't know what it was either.

Max was staring at me, and I realized she was waiting for an answer. "Um… nothing?" Max glared at me, knowing that I was lying. Heck, I could never lie well to her.

I sighed, rubbing my damp temples. "I don't know. I just had some weird… vision type thingy. It's gone now."

"What was it about?" Darn- I was hoping she'd avoid that. We never talked about the School- ever. It was kind of an unspoken rule.

"Couldn't tell. Now, if you'll excuse me…." Muttering, I quickly stood up and walked out of the kitchen. As I left, Iggy called "Nice sunglasses, loser." Gritting my teeth, I settled for kicking the wall going up the stairs instead of Iggy's 'family jewels'. Lucky him.

I shakily sat on my bed, twisting the edge of the sheet. _What the heck was that_? I tried to think about the vision or whatever I just had. Obviously, it was during a maze run in the School.

About one or twice a week, the scientist would dump us in this huge indoor maze. The walls would all look the same, the floor would be increasingly hot, Erasers would chase you if you took too long, and usually you burned all over after running for so long.

I ran my hand through my hair. But… why did I see it? Obviously we weren't in the school anymore. I wasn't even adrenaline filled or anything that would trigger a response like that. I had actually felt like _I_ was running it, that _I_ had been scratched on the wing, and that _I_ had smacked against the cold tile floor.

But I was sitting in the dining room. The room with the smoky gray tasseled curtains, burgundy wallpaper, and white floor. I was at the huge glass table, sitting in the squishy cream chair. Not running through the twisted landscape of the school.

My musings were cut short as someone knocked on the door. "Come in, Max." I said.

As she closed the door, Max asked "How did you know?"

"You're the only one that knocks." Max chuckled, sitting next to me on the bed.

Hesitantly, she inquired, "Hey… are you ok? That was really… weird."

I nodded slowly. "Yea… I don't know what that was. I don't know where it came from, what it's supposed to mean, or why it happened. I kind of just want to… forget about it, you know?"

After studying my face, Max nodded. "Okay. Just…." She took a deep breath. "Don't ever do that to me again. It scared me." She finished quietly.

Inside, I was all like 'DAH NANANA, NANANAAAAAAA!" But on the outside, I just kept my face blank and nodded once.

Max sat there for a moment, but before it got _too _awkward, she grasped my shoulder and stood up; closing the door as she went.

_Dying. Dying! DYING! I need help. He can't die. Can't!_

_ Yelling. Yelling for help. Fighting around me. Shouts. Crashes. No one to help._

_ No heartbeat. NONE! Pumping. Breathe. BREATHE!_

_ Anguish. Hurt. Sorrow. Despair. Fading hope. Darkness_

I gasped loudly, feeling my eyes fill up. _What in God's name was THAT_? I never teared up. But… that vision…. As much as the last one filled me with terror and adrenaline, this one filled me with anguish and sadness. I looked down, and saw that I had clenched my fists so hard that my ragged fingernails and made bloody crescents in my palm.

Someone was dying… and whoever was watching _reeeeeaaaallllyyy_ didn't want them to. But… when is this? How did/would/will it happen? Who are the people?

I buried my head under my pillow. Was I going crazy? Was I finally losing it?

**A/N: Okay, so the plot thickens! LOL JK you guys already know that he's gonna be a vampire. But you don't know what he's seeing, or why. You'll just have to figure it out later :) Any guesses are welcome! R&R and answer the question below- do it for the waffles!**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: What winter holiday(s) do you celebrate? I celebrate good old Christmas. My tree isn't even up yet….**


	5. Dreams of a Terrible Sort

**A/N: Hello, peoples of the internets! Here is the next chapter of the story! YAY! WOOOO! BACON! *ahem* Anyway… enjoy!**

**Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite sport to play?**

_I crashed through the bushes and plants, sniffing the air. I knew that they were close, and I knew that it would only be a matter of time before I got to them. My superior senses already gave me the almost exact location of my prey- the matter was just getting to it._

_ My hair whipped in the wind, my footfalls making almost no noise. I smirked as I heard a particularly loud _snap_ ahead to my right. I angled myself in that direction, feeling the end of the chase was near._

_ Snarling with joy, I spotted my target. I poured on the speed, turning my already speeding form blurred. I leapt over a pile of sticking up tree roots, landing on the person's back. The body below me let out a pained and terrified shriek. _

_ Stepping off of them, I reached down, and picked them- now I saw that it was a girl- up by the neck. I laughed, the sound of it unsettling and creepy._

_ She whimpered, limp brown hair sticking in the blood from her nose. I fixed my eyes onto it, watching it slowly drip down her face, wasted on the ground. "What do you want?" she whined, tiny voice annoying._

_ I grinned ferally, and let a bead of blood collect on one fingertip. I slowly put it in my mouth, closing my eyes as the spicy and warm flavors bounced on my tongue. The girl let out a sob as she saw my eyes, surely now shifting into bloodlust form._

_ And then I lunged for her throat._

I shot up in my bed, chest heaving and sweating like crazy. What the f*ck was that? What a disturbing dream…. I mean… chasing after a girl and then attacking her? Usually _I'm _the one getting chased in my nightmares.

I lay down, my eyes already closing. So… tired…. I'll just… try to decipher… it in the morning….

_Red, hot, pulsating, spicy, delicious, aromatic, sweet, crimson, flowing…. My life, right here, what I need, what I _want_. So good, so… moist, so hot…._

_ I groaned with pleasure as the pleasant taste and smell filled my brain and body. I was an animal, uncontrollable, wild…._

"GAH!" I literally jumped off of my bed, breathing as heavily as if I had just run three marathons. I felt like I was gonna puke right there and then. But then I felt something else not quite right….

I looked down and saw a… problem… in my flannel pajama pants. So… I got turned on from a dream… about blood? I sat down on my bed, elbows on knees, and head in hands. What on Earth was wrong with me? What kind of sick _freak_ gets off on dreams about blood? I'd seen more than enough in my short, hard life.

I tried to avoid it, I tried to keep it from happening, but I eventually _had_ to lie down and go back to sleep.

_I switched on my invisibility, enjoying the tingling on my skin as I vanished from sight. I silently swung open my purposely well-oiled door, creeping down the dark hallway without a sound. _

_ I counted the doors- 1… 2… 3__rd__ on the left. I pushed open _her_ door, pausing with bated breath when it squeaked quietly. But she didn't move, didn't stir. I pushed it open just a bit more- glad when it didn't squeak again._

_ I walked over to her bed, an invisible shadow in the night. I leaned over her, smelling, tracing the lightest of touches along her collarbone. She twitched, mumbled something, but otherwise didn't react._

Silly Max,_ I thought_, what ever happened to your fight reactions?_ And that was my last coherent thought before my finger alighted on an artery, the thick, juicy blood pounding away beneath my touch, and I lost all control._

I flipped over so fast that my limbs were blurs, got caught in the blankets, and I crashed to the floor. I just lay there, shaking and shivering, pressing fists into my eyes, trying to calm my racing pulse and thoughts.

What. The. F*ck. My dreams- nightmares, really- had taken a violent and dangerous turn. Now, it was hunting Max, ripping open _her_ throat, killing _her_. I just couldn't wrap my head around i-

I heard someone softly open the door. "Hey, Fang- you okay?" It was Iggy- he had the best hearing.

Clearing my throat to try to sound at least in the neighborhood of normal, I said "Yea. Fell of the bed, 's all," hating the way my voice still shook on two words and broke once.

"Okay… night." Iggy said, 'seeing' that everything was okay, wanting to get back to his beauty sleep. But I knew that there was _no _way that I was going back to sleep.

**Fact: I can't stand using laptop mouse pads. That's why I got a wireless mouse to use instead.**

**So there you have it, pulled out of my butt. Super short. I really need to just sit down and schedule, like, a daily typing time. Two or three weeks in between updates just isn't cutting it. Also, if there's anything specific you would like to see happen in the story, please let me know :D R&R for the delicerous waffles!**


	6. Angel's Pissed

_**I CREATED A FACEBOOK PAGE- 'IT'S FNICKING AWESOMENESS'. LIKE IT FOR UPDATES, POLLS, NEW STORIES, QUESTIONS, & OTHER FUN STUFF!**_

**A/N: Yea, yea, I know- too long since the last chapter. But whatever. I'm frickin' busy. But thank you for everyone who gave me ideas for the next couple chapters- I know what I'm gonna do now :) Be ready for an epically awesome chapter… two chapters from now!**

**Fact: I recently found out that there's a freshman on my track team that likes MR as much as I do. Yay! I have someone to complain about Dylan and Fang's butt-headedness to!**

Angel POV

"But Gaz-zy! You promised me that you'd play a board game with me!" I whined, trying to use puppy-dog eyes on him. Unfortunately, that didn't work on older brothers apparently.

"You always read my mind and cheat and win! It's not fair!" Gazzy pouted. _I hope Iggy gets back soon with that zinc-carbonate so we can finish our sonar bomb…._

"You just want to build a new type of bomb with Iggy!" I said accusingly.

His eyes widened, and then narrowed. "See? You always read my mind, _especially_ when you're losing at Monopoly! I don't wanna play with you." _I'll have to keep my plans for our static electricity bomb hidden, too._

Sighing, I stomped out of the boy's room and into the girl's. I flopped on my bed, blowing my curls out of my face. It's not easy being a mind-reader. People either want you to spy or get incredibly annoyed with you. It's a hard-knock life.

_I'm so worried about Fang… he's been acting so weird for the past few days… maybe I should talk to him… nah, he always just shuts me out…._'Well, there's always a silver lining,' I thought to myself, as Max's thoughts drifted through my head. I got to play match-maker. They needed to just be a couple already. I was drowning in their teenage hormones.

Since I didn't have anyone to play with anymore- humph- I started going over everyone's thoughts. I liked to think of myself (secretly, of course- don't tell _anyone_, or I'll punch you in the throat!) as our flock's 'Guardian Angel'.

I heard Iggy's thoughts as he flew into range. _Geez, this ZC is heavy… hopefully there'll be some left over for our static electricity bomb…. _Well, nothing unusual there.

_OK, I got the casing ready, and I got all the wires out of Nudge's camcorder- hurry up, Iggy! _Uh oh, Nudge is gonna _kill _Gaz when she sees that. Oh well. Serves him right!

Let's see… Max was still thinking about Fang (and "how cute he looked when he was concentrating"- *barf*). Nudge… _OMG, Taylor Lautner is like… to _die_ for. Look at his abs! Ohmygood_ness_ he is _so_ hot!_ Ugh, she must be reading her magazines again.

_Oh, I hope that horse doesn't go into labor before I return tomorrow morning. I need to be there…. _Well, there was Dr. M's. _Wow, I would absolutely _love _to meet Avan Jogia. He is soo hot…. _Ew, Ella's thoughts were almost as bad as Nudge's.

I scanned for Fang's usual steady-and-relaxing thought pattern. _… _I didn't get anything. I frowned and searched harder. All I heard was a whisper, and a sense that he was still in the house, but no actual thoughts.

My frown deepened- why couldn't I hear his thoughts? I heard everyone else's just fine. I grit my teeth and concentrated so hard I felt like my head might 'splode. When I still didn't hear anything, I gave up with an exasperated sigh. What the heck? Was he blocking me or something? That just made me even more curious about what he was thinking about.

I hopped out of my bed and raced down the stairs. When I got in the living room, I saw that he was reading his blog, stretched out on the couch. "Fang- what gives?" I asked, walking over to him, putting my hands on my hips.

He looked up from his laptop, raising an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"Why can't I read your thoughts anymore?"

This seemed to surprise him. "I don't know. I'm not doing anything." I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to see if he was lying. Of course, I still couldn't read his mind, but he _seemed _to be telling the truth. Ugh, I hate not being able to read people's minds!

He shrugged and went back to his laptop. "Fang! I wanna try to figure this out!" I went to poke his arm, but I noticed that he flinched away from my finger, eyeing it warily. _Hm…._

"Angel," he sighed, "I really don't know what's going on. Maybe I'm getting a new power… or something…" Was it just me, or did he seem to get quieter when he said "or something"?

"K." I said, skipping back up to my room. I was going to figure out what was wrong with Fang, no matter what.

_**I CREATED A FACEBOOK PAGE- 'IT'S FNICKING AWESOMENESS'. LIKE IT FOR UPDATES, POLLS, NEW STORIES, QUESTIONS, & OTHER FUN STUFF!**_

**A/N: Super short, super filler. Well, kinda- it does give another aspect into the whole Fang becoming a vampire thing. I'm not happy with this chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something.**

**Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite Disney movie? I ADORE The Lion King :D**

**Review and spread the love. It also earns you waffles, so there's really nothing to lose except a few seconds of your time. So there's no excuse :)**


	7. That Hurt :

**A/N: Heeyyyyoooo! Whazzup? How goes it? How you doin'? _Como es-tas? __Comment-allez vous? _Uh... I'm out of greetings (and sorry, I obviously don't speak Spanish). So this is the last chapter of the story before a (one of the couple) climaxes. (SP?) Enjoy!**

**Fact: I just watched the early 90's horror movie "Candyman". It wasn't really scary (although it was plenty freaky). I dunno, maybe I'm just jaded from working in a haunted house. *shrug* Nothing scares me anymore.**

"Heeeeyyyy…. Fangy-pooooooooo!" Iggy called, walking into the boys' room where I was attempting to nap. With sunglasses on and the curtains closed, of course. What can I say? We were practically on vacation, and I was bored. Nudge commandeered the laptop for a Hulu session.

"No." I said, not even opening my eyes.

"But you don't even know what I was going to say!" he whined.

"You're going to ask me to do/help you with something hazardous, dangerous, and or illegal."

"No, I am no- okay, maybe I am." he admitted. "But that's beside the point! The point is that I need something big and leather and combustible for an experiment we're doing using Bismus. So… can I have your shoes?"

I sat up and glared at him through the lenses. "No! Those are my last good pair!"

Iggy waved a hand dismissively. "No they're not."

I sighed. "Yes, they are, actually. So no, you can't!"

"Fine. Spoil sport." Pouting, he stalked out. I rubbed my face- was I the only sane one in this house?

Memories flashed in my mind- of my mysterious attacker taking my blood- how bad the sun hurt my eyes- the two vision thingies- the weird dreams about attacking people and blood- how Angel couldn't seem to read my mind anymore. _I'm probably the least sane one here, actually. _I had too many problems to deal with right now without adding shopping for (AKA stealing) a new pair of shoes.

Of course, that's when I heard the colossal boom and smelled chemicals, smoke, and burning wood, hair, plastic… and leather. "They did _not_." I snarled, leaping off the bed and stomping down the stairs and out the back door.

The sight of the backyard made me want to punch a hole through the nearest thing- living or not. There was a huge circle- fifteen feet in diameter- that was burned into the grass, with a melted black lump in the middle. Iggy and Gazzy, safely behind their "blast wall" of discarded plastic and metal sheets, were laughing their *sses off, rolling on the ground.

Growling, I walked up to Iggy and pulled him up off the ground by his shirt. "Hey, Iggy-poo." I said, deadly calm. Iggy's giggles subsided, and he swallowed hard. "Cool explosion. Wanna tell me what you used in it?"

"Uh… hehe…." he stuttered. "Bismus… uhh… some kerosene, um… matches… and mmmmhhhmmm."

"Sorry, I couldn't hear that last part."

"Hehehe… your shoes?" he grinned weakly.

"You're such an IDIOT!" All of my stress from the last week and a half boiled over. "I said NO, I meant NO, yet you took 'em anyway!" I was seriously pissed.

"Fang, chill out, they're just sho-"

"SHUT UP!" I shook him, and then let him fall to the ground, pacing. I put a hand to my head, aware of a quickly increasing mega headache forming. I couldn't- I didn't even try to- understand the all-consuming blinding rage inside of me. I just let it do that- consume me. I whirled around to face him- he was still on the ground, 'staring' up at me with wide eyes.

"Why? What is your problem?" I shouted, really worked up. A small part of me- the teeny, tiny, sane and rational bit of my mind- wondered why I was acting like this. They were just shoes, after all. But the main part of my mind- the one in a white hot fit of rage- ordered it to shut up.

"Well, we needed a base for the explosion, and only your hiking boots were the right kind, and-" Iggy explained, looking really freaked. But it didn't lessen my rage- it just irritated me even more.

Gazzy, pointing at me, screamed "What's happening?" I turned my glare on him, and he fell backwards onto his butt.

Growling, I whirled to face him, and then felt something rip right through my lip, almost cutting part of it off. "Holy sh*t!" I shouted, the unreasonable fury draining away. I reached up, and pricked my finger on something really, _really_, sharp. "OW!" I yelled, shaking my hand, now just frustrated with my whole _life_. Reaching up more carefully, I felt that the sharp thing was my _tooth_. Poking around more, I discovered that both my top incisors were as sharp as needles.

I just stood there, staring at the blood on my hand- from my profusely bleeding lip and the hole in my finger- trying to understand what in the world had just happened.

Iggy came running back from inside the house, closely followed by Max, and then Nudge and Angel. Gazzy still sat, frozen, on the ground. "What happened?" Max demanded, looking from Iggy to Gazzy to me.

Gazzy still hadn't moved, but he was the first to answer. "Iggy asked Fang if we could take his hiking boots to make our Bismus bomb but he said no but Iggy said we could just use them anyway so we took them and exploded it and then Fang came out here looking _really _mad and he grabbed Iggy and yelled at him then dropped him on the ground then he looked like he was gonna kill us _and he grew fangs_!" he finished in a shrill whisper.

Max stared at him. "So… Fang had fangs?" she said, clearly not believing him. Heck, _I _didn't know what had happened. Then she focused back on me, and she zeroed in on the blood. "Fang! What happened?" she gasped. I shrugged, not really knowing myself. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Iggy, Gazzy- clean this disaster up."

I obediently followed her inside to the upstairs bathroom, where she got out the first aid kit, took of my sunglasses, and started working on me.

"Ouch!" I hissed as Max dabbed at my bottom lip with a cotton ball. She rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such a pussy." she said, soaking up more of my blood.

I watched her fingers carefully- every time they neared my chin, I jerked away. I only let the barest brush of the cotton ball against my mangled lip. I'd figured it out by now that the visions- or whatever they were- were caused by touching people. I think. If she noticed, she didn't say anything. No need to have a weird vision thingy right in front of her.

"How did this even happen?" she asked, carefully studying me before cleaning up the first aid kit.

I froze behind her turned back, not really sure how to explain. _So I was mad at Iggy for blowing up my last good pair of hiking boots when suddenly my teeth got super sharp and nearly tore my lip in half and I almost attacked Iggy_. Riiight- _that_ would go over well.

"Uh… I was really mad at Iggy… and uh… when I dropped him… he… swiped at me to keep his balance and his… uh… nails cut me." Wow. I am just _so _smooth.

"Fang… did I… do something to you?" Max said, staring into my eyes.

"Huh?" I asked brilliantly.

"I mean… it always seems like you're pushing me- well, everyone, actually- away. You're always skulking, you never even get near anyone, you never do anything during the day, and you look like your barely ever sleep. You're all pale, and you have huge purple shadows. Is something wrong?" she asked in a rush, looking really concerned.

I shook my head, not directly looking at her. "No… everything's fine. It's just… the blog's really busy… been having a bit of trouble sleeping… and stuff." I finished lamely.

I saw a flash of sadness in Max's eyes before she resorted to default mode- sarcastic and annoyed. "Okay, then, Mr. Superman. I'm sure there's nothing us weaker folk could possibly help with." she stomped out, smarting.

I groaned, smacking my head against the tile wall, groaning again when it jostled my lip. _Whatever is going on with me, _I thought, _it better cut it the f*ck out before it ruins my chances with Max._

**A/N: Heehee, I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing Fang's inner explosion (implosion?). As Sierra- my loverly beta- said, it was kinda sexy. *ahem* Anyway. So Fangy-poo got another 'vampire quality'. He really is thick, isn't he? Ouch! He just smacked my head as he walked by!**

**Fang: It wasn't that hard!**

**Me: Hey! You're not supossed to be in my professional A/N! Go... dress up in a tutu or something! **

**Fang: *stalks away to be emo***

**Me: Whatever. R&R for virtual waffles (chocolate chips, blueberries, syrup, butter, etc optional :D)! Byeeeeeee! *waves***


	8. I Vant To Drink Your Bluhd!

A/N: Me: Here we see the rare and beautiful creature, the _**Updatius de Awesomeness de Fnickingness**_. See how it frolics through FanFiction, feasting on the wonderful and helpful reviews while sh*tting on the flamers. This creature is incredibly rare, as it spends many days working, running, studying, but not sleeping or maintaining personal hygiene. Enjoy this rare sight while you can, as it rarely emerges from it's hiding hole somewhere in Eastern US.

... Anyway. Epic, important, climatic chapter. Enjoy :)

Fact: I went rock climbing on Saturday. I was faster/more skilled than everyone there, including the guys :3 I WUV climbing sooooo much :D

_It's official. I've hit rock bottom. _In search of what could possibly be wrong with me, I had resorted to the almighty Internet. Because, of course, you can trust everything you read on it. Heh… sarcasm.

I typed in my symptoms into the CDC's website search bar- _sunlight sensitive eyes, disturbing dreams, extra sharp teeth. _I omitted the seeing visions things- maybe it was a new power. And obviously 'mind not able to be read' wouldn't even make sense. Probably give me the number to the nearest funny farm.

I rolled my eyes when the results popped up. I either had cancer of the spleen, hepatitis C in the box form (WTF is that?), or a fatal brain tumour in my hippocampus. None of which were right. I think I'd know if I had a large lump in my head. No wonder people freak out when they get a cold- this site probably tells them they have a rare, incurable tropical disease called… Spadoobie-itis. Of the lungs. It is caused by a build-up of possibly-anthrax-mouse poop-dead bugs-and-asbestos-containing dust (called spadoobies) in the lungs, causing you to die of coughing and suffocation.* This was getting me nowhere, and now I was inventing my own diseases.

"OHMIGOD FAAAAAAAANG!" Nudge screamed, breaking my eardrums. She hurdled into my room, jumping onto my bed, almost knocking the laptop onto the floor. Surreptitiously scooting away from her- not wanted her to touch me and make me have another vision- I glared at her.

"What?" I snapped.

"OMGOMGOMG THE NEWEST TWILIGHT MOVIE CAME OUT ON NETFLIX SO I HAVE TO WATCH IT RIGHT NOW SO I NEED YOUR LAPTOP RIGHT NOW SO I CAN WATCH IT WITH ANGEL RIGHT NOW SO GIVE ME YOUR LAPTOP RIGHT NOW SO I DON'T HAVE TO BREAK YOU FOR IT!" She punctuated every other word with a bounce on the bed, making me want to hurl.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. Nudge stopped bouncing, looking at me expectantly. "If I give you the laptop," I started calmer this time, "will you leave me alone?" She nodded enthusiastically, opening her mouth to make my ears bleed even more, but I held up my hand. "By the way, what's Twilight about again?" What can I say- I certainly stay up on popular culture.

_Shoot- I should not have asked that. _"It's about these really beautiful and handsome vampires that live in Forks in Washington and they sparkle in the sunlight and they don't drink human blood they only drink animal blood and then Edward the only single vampire falls in love with Bella but he wants to drink her really sweet blood and…."

The rest of Nudge's tirade faded away as I focused on specific words. _Vampires…drink… blood…vampire… drink… sweet blood… sparkle…. _

That guy- with the "needles"- sucked my blood. Were they actually teeth? And now _I _had sharp teeth- at least when I was really mad. Not to mention my dreams about blood. I mean, _ick. _And maybe vampires' minds couldn't be read at all.

Vampire. _Vampire_. Vam-_fricking_-pire. Well, heck- that would certainly explain everything. Except for the fact that _they don't exist. _At least… I'm pretty sure they don't. I mean, that'd be crazy, right? Right?

Long after Nudge left, I was still sitting there, thinking. I mean, what would you do if you were pretty sure that you were becoming a freaking vampire? Especially if you were already a mutant freak, too.

Life must hate me a lot.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

Lately, Max had been avoiding me. She was still mad about me not "opening up" to her, or whatever. I couldn't really care less, I just needed to talk to her and see if I was actually going crazy, or it was all still just in my head.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaax!" I yelled obnoxiously. If at least she didn't want to talk to me, she'd at least yell back at me to shut up.

"What do you want?" she shouted, walking out of her room to meet me in the hallway. "I like you better when you're quiet." she finished, grumbling.

Ignoring her jibe, I said, "I need to talk to you." I motioned into her room.

She quirked her eyebrow, putting a hand on her hip. "Oh, so _now _you wanna talk?"

I rolled my eyes, sighing. "Look, can I just talk to you for like, a min-" Raising an eyebrow, I pointed to the paperback in her hand. "What's that?"

Max shook her head in mock pity. "And I thought you were smarter than that. This is called a '_book_'. You _read_ it."  
>"I know <em>that<em>. What I mean is why do _you _have one?" Ha! One point for Fang!

She blushed a bit and snapped, "I read, dummy. And I was putting it in my bag- we're leaving soon. Now what do you want?" She stalked back into her room, standing by one of the three beds.

"Um… I have something I need to talk to you about." I muttered, following her, raking a hand through my hair. Now that I was here, I didn't even know how to start. I mean, should I start from the beg-

My eyes locked onto Max's finger.

"Oops." she muttered, sticking her bleeding pointer finger in her mouth. "Random thumbtack over here. Stupid me."

My mind immediately clouded over in a red haze. Closing my eyes, I inhaled deeply, smelling the delicious scent of her blood, feeling it cause fireworks in my brain. I walked slowly towards her, watching the bead of blood gather on the tip of her finger. I flicked my eyes quickly towards her face, seeing her confusion, but returning to the beautiful ruby on her finger.

"Fang- it's just a small stab. What's wrong?" she asked warily.

I didn't respond or give any notice that I'd heard her. I kept walking- bloodlust growing- and Max kept taking half-steps backwards- trying to get room to get into a defensive stance- until she had backed up against the wall. I leaned onto the wall, trapping her between my arms.

I grinned ferally, feeling my teeth grow and sharpen. I ignored Max's sharp gasp and her squirming to escape. I reached down with my right arm, grabbing her hand and bringing it to my mouth. I looked at the delicious liquid gathered on her finger, before quickly licking it.

The taste exploded on my tongue, bright bursts of extraordinary flavours and smells assaulting my brain. I let out a small moan, savouring the taste.

"Fang, what the _hell_ is wrong with you!" Max yelled, shoving past me into the middle of room. She got in a fighting stance, eyeing me with panic, confusion, and worry. I opened my mouth, fangs and all, and hissed. Then I charged her, aiming for her throat.

Her eyes widened, as I moved much quicker than anything she's fought before. But she managed to dodge my attack, swinging around for a kick. But I grabbed her foot, twisted it, and she fell with a cry to the ground.

Taking my chance, I grabbed her shoulders, bringing her up to me. I chuckled evilly, about to bite into her soft, exposed neck, when the door burst open.

I glared at the open door with Nudge standing in it. Her defensive stance broke, her eyes popped out, and she stumbled backwards. "Fang? What the-"

Then Iggy, dressed in nothing but jeans, rushed in. "I heard fighting. What's going on?" I growled in annoyance, and he cocked his head. "Fang? What happened?"

Letting go of Max, I stalked towards Iggy. "Get out of here." I snarled in a deep voice.

Iggy frowned. "Fang… seriously… what happened in here? Where's Max?"

"I'm okay." she called from the other side of the room. "Um… Fang's not, though- he attacked me, and I'm pretty sure he tried to drink my blood or something."

"What are you talking about? Will someone please explain to me what-" I leapt at him, trying to take him by surprise. But using his superior hearing, he quickly side stepped me and used his arm to clothesline me.

As I lay on the ground, coughing and gasping, my senses returned. My teeth shrunk, the red cloud evaporated, and my anger and thirst disappeared.

I slowly got up, looking from Iggy to Max to Nudge. "Um… I…." My eyes flicked around nervously.

"Fang. Care to explain?" Max's voice was ice cold.

"I… I don't think I can." I said quietly.

"You just attacked me and Iggy, and you can't even explain it?" she yelled. I shook my head. "Well then. How about you leave and cool off for a while until you can." her tone was even, measured, but I saw the anger, hurt, and mistrust in her eyes. I swallowed hard.

Feeling lower than dog crap, I ran down that stair and outside and took off into the air. _Man I f*cked up._

A/N: So... how'd you like it? Was it epic? Plain dumb? Second hand embarrasing (I know it was while writing it)? Feel free to let me know in the reviews. Waffles don't hurt either :) R&R see ya next time!

Question of the Chapter: What kind of food is your favorite? I, personally, can't live without Italian- I eat pizza/pasta at least twice a week. Yummy! :D


	9. Teenage Angst

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**A/N: HOLY SH*T AN UPDATE! **

**Well… this is extremely awkward. I… I honestly have excuses! Look- I'll list them for you! Here's what has happened in the past three months of my life:**

**I set up my Christmas trampoline (finally), opened my pool, and Sister repainted our old wooden swing set. My yard is fricking awesome! **

On April 18th I had my 16th birthday! **WHOOOP! I got tickets to see LMFAO! YESSSSSS! :D**

**I saw Hunger Games. Twice. It was soooo good! I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES GALE/LIAM! Ahem. Hehe…. O.O**

I saw Avengers. Twice.OMGWTFBBQASDFGHJKL it was like a gift straight from the gods** it was soooo amazing and Tony was just hilarious and Rogers was just adorable and Thor was just precious and Loki was just really **_**really**_** sexy (don't judge) and in severe need of a hug and it was so funny and *faints from too much fan-girling* *revives moments later* Ahem. It was pretty good. Then I had a superhero movie marathon with my friend after the second time I saw Avengers. Thor, Captain America, and Iron Man 1 and 2 in a row. Epic.**

**I made it to regionals for high school track in all four of my events (100 hurdles, pole vault, 4X1 relay, and 4X4 relay). Yay! Then, I made it to states for 4X1 relay and 4X4 relay (I MISSED QUALIFYING FOR HURDLES AND POLE VAULT BY ONE PLACE HDHJHJF).**

**I made rage face Easter eggs. Epic!**

**I discovered I have an amazing talent (I'm **_**not**_** even kidding right now) of **_**copying**_**. Like, I look at a picture or an object, and I can draw it right on the paper almost perfectly. Cool! :D**

**I slaved for four weeks over AP US History studying. I literally did nothing else but read about history for weeks straight. D: Then I took (and I feel that I passed :D) my AP test. It was so relieving to finally be rid of that stupid thing.**

**I met this **_**extremely **_**hot guy at my work- he's 18 (so only two years difference), plays guitar in a band (:D), and is **_**really**_** nice and funny. He has a nickname for me (Cindy Lou, like the little girl from the Grinch, 'cause I'm so short :P) and every time we work at the same time he always comes up front to talk to me. Also, every time I walk into work, he literally screams my name from the back of the kitchen XD. And when I work and he's not there, he leaves messages for me with other guys in the kitchen :) IDK, I'm hoping to maybe get somewhere with him ;D **_ANYONE WANNA GIVE ME ADVICE I'M A TOTAL NOOB WITH GUYS D:_

**I started reading Thor/Avengers fics. I'm addicted. **_AND I'VE STARTED WRITING THEM- GO CHECK THEM OUT!_

**I discovered Tumblr (again, addicited) and an Avengers RP group. **_I ALSO CREATED A MAXIMUM RIDE ROLE PLAY GROUP IN TUMBLR- EVERYONE JOIN! (INFO ON MY PROFILE)_

**I literally crammed for the entire last two weeks of school on three final papers, two final projects, and three final tests. Right til the last day of school. Total BS!**

**I made it onto the pom team this year as a full member :D YES!**

**Summer track started up. I did Jr. Olympics regionals last weekend- I'm going to nationals for pole vault (I got first :D). I missed going to nationals for high jump and triple jump by one place. AGAIN! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME? D:**

**I went to a week long beach vacation with my family. I got to drive a jet ski!**

**I went to an LMFAO concert last week. SORRY FOR PARTY ROCKIN'! WOOOOOOOO! It was fricking awesome. Except for when Red Fool mooned the camera O.O**

School ended June 6th. YEA BABY I'M A FREE WOMAN! WOOOOOOO! SUMMERRRRRRRRRR!

**TL;DR- I have been inhumanly busy these past months. But never fear- summer is here! I promise this won't happen again! (Well… at least until school starts again :P) On with the story- finally!**

Fang POV

Birds chirped, squirrels chittered, leaves rustled, breezes blew, the sun shone- over all it was a beautiful day out. Oh, wait- what's that? Is that… an emo-looking kid dressed in all black wearing sunglasses with black wings and fangs sitting under a tree banging his head over and over again on said tree? Dear God RUN!

Ha. What a peaceful scene.

I sat under a large aspen tree, deep, deep in the woods, somewhere in North Dakota. I'm not really sure where exactly I was, but I didn't really care. I just had to get somewhere- anywhere- away from Max.

I groaned and smacked my head back against the tree- again- as I relived yesterday's events- again. What the hell was _wrong_ with me? Was I actually a f*cking vampire? I mean… that would explain a lot of things. The sharp teeth, the dreams about blood, the sensitivity to sunlight, attacking Max when she started to bleed….

"GOD!" I smashed my head particularly hard into the tree trunk, and then held it and hissed when a lump started to form on the back of my head. I mean, like, actually _hissed_. Like a f*cking animal.

I immediately let go of my head in surprise, and my hands shook a little as I put them back in my lap. Then I picked them back up and rubbed over my face. _What the hell is wrong with me!_

How would I ever be able to go back? How on earth would I ever be able to explain this? _Hey, sorry I tried to attack you and suck out all of your blood, Max. I'm just turning into a mythological creature that isn't supposed to exist. Don't mind me. Now can I come back home? I promise I won't try and kill someone every time there's a paper cut._

"F*CK!" I yelled, fisting my hands in my hair. I felt my teeth grow again- it was an odd, cold, tingling sensation I felt right in the middle of my incisors- and press gently into my bottom lip. I figured that this happened pretty much whenever I was angry or stressed out. And, as one could imagine, I had been feeling_ plenty_ of those emotions in the past 24 hours.

Growling murderously, I stood up and faced the tree, glaring daggers at it. I kicked it for good measure- cursing when a shot of pain shot up my leg- and took off into the sky, wanting to burn off some steam.

I floated through the warm air currents for a while, just trying to relax my muscles and my brain. It didn't help when I almost got hit by a commercial airline jet because I wasn't paying attention. Hehe, at least I got a kick out of a couple passengers' faces when they saw me flying around.

I tried to think of cute, calming things as I aimlessly shot around in the clouds. _Bunnies. Kittens. Flowers. Snowflakes. Rainbows. Puppies. Rainbow puppies. Cupcakes. _Or how about some man crushes? _Robert Downey Junior. Chris and Liam Hemsworth. Tom Hiddleston. Chuck Norris. _Hot chicks always work. _Megan Fox. Scarlett Johansson. Natalie Portman. Kiera Knightly. Angelina Jolie. Dakota Berry. Max._

Okay. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

Finally, after what must have been an hour or two, I felt relatively calmer. Or, at least my fangs went away and I didn't feel like punching a baby panda anymore. So I guess that counts.

I floated down to the ground, tucking in my wings as I landed in the middle of a field. I sighed, trying to think about where in the heck I was. I _think_ I flew southeast… and I flew for about an hour or two… and if I'm cruising at an average of 85 mph… then I'm getting a map.

I walked in a random direction, grumbling while I pushed wheat out of my face and flicked bugs off of my shoulders. Finally I saw buildings- civilization!- and jogged over to them. As I walked into a 7-11, I revelled in the wonder that is air conditioning. It was, like, 105 out there!

I grabbed a map from one of those tall, spinning rack things by the door, and walked to the back of the store. I grabbed the largest cup they had- it was legit taller than my head- and filled it all the way up with cherry Slurpee. I took a dip drink, savouring the awesomeness that is Slurpees.

I shook open the night- not unlatching from the straw- and studied it. Huh… now I was in Oklahoma. Interesting. I shoved the map into my back pocket, refilled my Slurpee cup to the top, and strolled towards the front.

I ignored the cashier screaming at me to stop and walked right through the sliding doors, walking back behind the store to take off. As I soared aimlessly above the barren Oklahoma landscape in the cool breeze, sipping my Slurpee, I was starting to feel a little bit better.

**SHAMELESS WHORING ALERT! If you love me and my antics, please 1. Join my MR role play group on Tumblr. I just started and it should be a lot of fun! Message me at **please-do-not-fang-bang **2. Like my Facebook page for funny pics, quotes, story updates, and other such stuff. 3. Give me some advice for the hot guy at my work. PWWWWEEEEAAAASE!**

Mystery POV

I watched as the fledgling vampire speed walked out of the convenience store, and followed him behind the store. But when I turned the corner, he wasn't there.

I looked all around, but it seemed I had lost him. I grunted in frustration, shoving my hands in my pockets. I heard loud wing beats, far off, straight up. Looking skyward through my sunglasses, I only saw a very large bird up in the sky. I snorted, walking back to my motorcycle.

But something inside of me- probably my intuition- told me to look back up. Doing so, I studied the bird closer, using my advanced eyesight. On second glance… it was awfully large and misshapen to be a bird. And when I caught a wink of bright, unnatural red among all the black, I grinned. Running to my motorcycle, I jumped on and rode off, following the flying boy.

**Hey… you… yea, you… sitting there on your computer. You with the face. You should read my A/Ns if you want to know why I've been gone and if you want to earn waffles. Just sayin'.**

Fang POV

I alighted in the middle of –yet another- field, walking a few feet to sit under a short, scrubby tree. I sighed as I drained the last of my Slurpee, tossing the cup behind me. What can I say- I'm just not in a very caring mood right now. My Slurpee's gone :(

I couldn't really decide what to do, so I just sat for a while, watching the setting sun, contemplating the meaning of life. Or just thinking of funny memes. Whichever.

The sun had gone down and I had just decided to try to go to sleep when I heard a loud roar. I frowned, sitting back up from my half-laying-down position to listen. It sounded like a car or a motorcycle. I had made sure I wasn't anywhere near a road or house, as I didn't exactly want to have to interact with anyone else.

I heard the roar again, and it was closer this time. I stood up, taking off my glasses to search around the wheat. I whirled around as the roar sounded again- God, all this wheat looked the same!- even louder.

Jumping backwards, I ran out of the way as a huge, jet black motorcycle came racing towards me. It spun around and skidded to a stop, and the driver gracefully hopped off. My jaws dropped as they took off their helmet.

It was a girl. A _hot _girl. She had long, jet black hair that had blue streaks in it that winked at me as she shook her hair out. She had pitch black eyes once she removed her shades, and tan skin everywhere underneath her leather jacket.

"Hello, fledgling." she said with a smirk. Jeez, even her voice is sexy!

"Uh… hey?" _Wow, Fang, you are _such _a moron._

"My name is Shadow, and I'm here to take you with me to the Academy."

Okay, she may have been hot, but even _I_ wasn't stupid enough to just believe her. (Iggy, on the other hand, is a completely different story….) "Um… what are you talking about?

She frowned, a crease appearing on her nose. "Um, the Vampiric Academy for Fledglings, Balkan branch, duh."

"Again, what are you talking about?" Okay, she seemed less hot and creepier with each sentence.

She seemed a little annoyed now. "You don't know?"

"Know _what_?" I shot back, getting annoyed myself.

Shadow sighed, rubbing her temples. "I hate it when they do this." she muttered. Then she took a deep breath. "You are a fledgling vampire. Obviously you don't know what that means– since someone is changing people again without doing it the right way- but basically it means that you aren't in full control or capacity of your powers yet. So, you must go to the Academy to learn of and gain powers."

My jaw dropped again. "Wait… so… I really am a vampire?"

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Why do I always get the slow ones." she muttered under her breath. "Yes, you are." she said louder.

"So… what can I do?" I asked her.

Shadow rolled her eyes, and I noticed a dark blue rim around her black irises. "You can move extremely fast; see and hear extremely well; you can read emotions, thoughts, and memories when in contact with someone; your own mind can't be read by other vampires; and once you're more advanced you'll be able to control one element and have one other power as you choose."

"Cool. But… I have to go with you to this Academy?"

She huffed. "_Yes_ We've already been over this! So let's go." She walked back to her motorcycle.

I sighed. "Well, I already have a family and all-" _Even if they do hate my guts. _"- so I can't really leave them and go with you."

Now _her _mouth dropped open. "What?"

I shrugged. "I love my family, even if they're not too happy with me right now. I can't just up and leave them." And… that's as mushy as Fangster is getting. Sorry.

"You'd get to be around others that are the same as you! You'd get to learn new powers! You'd get to learn how to _control _yourself!" she called, gesturing with her hands.

_I'd learn how to control myself_. That could be really useful. I bit my lip, thinking about it. "Can I have a couple days?"

Shadow groaned loudly, throwing back her head. Drama queen. "Fine. But, in 48 hours, I'm coming to get you." She shoved on her helmet, crushed the throttle, and zoomed away through the wheat at a break neck pace.

_Now what?_

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**A/N: Sorry for the crap chapter. But I really don't have a good way to follow up that (kinda sorta embarrassing) last chapter sufficiently. Plus I just wanted to get a chapter to you. **

**And you know Shadow is one of my OC's I made. I like her :)**

**Question(s) of the Chapter (a waffle for each one ;D): 1. Opinion on The Avengers. 2. Opinion on Loki/Tom Hiddleston. 3. Any advice for the hot guy at my work? 4. Will you join my Tumblr group? 5. Will you like my Facebook page?**

**I'm starting a temporary reviewing system now that it's summer. If I get:**

**0-5 reviews- I'll update in two weeks.**

**5-10 reviews- I'll update in ten days.**

**10-15 reviews- I'll update in one week.**

**15-20 reviews- I'll update in four days.**

**20 plus reviews- I'll update in two days or tomorrow!**

**I mean, I'm still really busy, and I still have to go through my betas, but I'll try my hardest :)**

**OK… again, I'm reeeeeaaaaallllly sorry for the long wait and the crappy chapter. R&R! Go R&R the new chapter of No Safety as well. See you next time, chillains!**


	10. Important AN

Hello my dear readers!

Well, here we are, four months since my last update. Let me tell you- it was not my plan to have that happen. I was supposed to use the whole summer to finish both I Am A Vampire and No Safety, start their sequels, and start a whole new trilogy.

But… what can I say. I was bitten- and quite hard, mind you- by the Avengers bug. And then I made the mistake of venturing into Tumblr, which I have still not find my way out of yet. And then, because Avengers is a gateway fandom, I am now hooked on Doctor Who. So many fandoms, so many story ideas, so little time.

So… I have to make some tough choices. I've decided this- I am going to delete I Am a Vampire, because- let's face it- it was going nowhere, and I was quite stumped. I'm also going to delete The Road Goes Ever On- and if you don't know what that is, I don't blame you because it's my Lord of the Rings-Maximum Ride crossover that nobody but the people who submitted characters to it read- because I haven't touched it since last year and it's not going anywhere. I will not, however, delete No Safety because it is my favourite story yet and my baby and I will finish that whole trilogy.

But I think I'm going to go ahead and start writing some Avengers fanfictions, just to get the nagging story ideas and the raging muse (and exploding ovaries) to calm down. I'll be back, though, 'cause Maximum Ride was my very first obsessive fandom, and will always be one of my favourites.

Also, it'll help when I actually get around to reading Nevermore and when I can watch the MR movies. I'll get my muse back then, I promise.

So- I am in no way leaving MR, or No Safety, just taking a little break to get a stronger muse out of my system. So you know where to find me- PM me or look at my Avengers stories. Or one of my Tumblrs (info on my profile). I'll be there.

See ya on the other side!


	11. Adoption

Hi everybody!

Good news- this story is being adopted! Yes, that's right; it's got a new owner!

So, go on to YouAin'tGotNotin'OnMe and check out the story, see how it ends (I'll be watching as well, haha)!


End file.
